


Denny's

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [185]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Denny's, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: So you know that post about dean and Benny meeting at Denny's could you totally pretty please write that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denny's

Dean slipped into the booth and smiled politely as the waitress came to his table.

He ordered a drink and his food quickly, wanting some food in him, and wanting to get home. Today had been a long day, and tomorrow promised to be the same.

Finally, his food came to his table and he dug in hungrily.

When Dean looked up from his plate, he watched a guy sitting in the booth across from him.

The man went back to his own food as soon as Dean had looked up, and Dean stared at him for a few seconds before going back to his food.

When Dean looked over again, the man was staring again, only to look back to his food.

“Can I help you with something?” Dean asked.

“You just look familiar…that’s all.” The man said. His voice had a Cajun accent to it, and it sounded nice to Dean.

“I don’t know where you would have met me…”

“Do you work at the garage down the street?”

“Yeah.” Dean nodded.

“That’s where I’ve seen you.” The man said. “Got a buddy that works over there.”

“Nice. Dean Winchester.” Dean said, holding out his hand,

“Benny Lafitte.” Benny said, extending his own and shaking Dean’s hand. “What has you here so late?”

“Hard day at work, and I needed something.” Dean said. “What about you?”

“Had a craving.” Benny shrugged. Dean laughed and nodded.

“I know how those can be.”

“You working tomorrow?” Benny asked.

“I am actually.” Dean said.

“Damn. Mind if I give you my number?”

“As long as I can give you mine in return.”

“Deal.” Benny grinned. Both men wrote down their  numbers and exchanged them, a smile on their faces.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Dean.” Benny said.

“Same goes to you, Benny.”


End file.
